Point Pleasant Ficlets
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Christina. A collection of drabbles based on the characters of Point Pleasant.
1. Renewed Hope

**Title:** Renewed Hope

**Word Prompt: **87. Choice

**Word Count:** 100  
**Fandom:** Point Pleasant

**Characters:** Christina, Father Thomas

**Written For: **fanfic100

Rays of warm, dazzling sunshine poured through the stained glass windows of the church, casting a peculiar glow of colour that danced across the walls inside and chased away the darkness.

Christina Nickson smiled as she entered, a glimmer of renewed hope returning to her at the memory of Father Thomas' last words. He had told her that she had good in her and that when she had grasped his hands and prayed with him the night before, he had been able to feel gods' love radiating from her.

Now, all Christina had to do was decide. Good or evil?


	2. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

Prompt: #001 Beginnings

Notes: This chapter has a double P.O.V. - Christina's on first arriving in Point Pleasant and mine on first viewing the show.

In the beginning, most of them had liked her. Judy had seen her as a good friend; almost like a sister. Meg had seen her as replacement of sorts for the daughter she had lost all that time ago. Ben had seen her as a means to help his wife and was grateful for that.

However, not all of her first impressions were so good. Paula, for one, had hated her at first sight. The feeling was mutual. Jesse had been uncertain of how he felt and Lucas Boyd was a definite problem.

Point Pleasant was going to be interesting…


	3. Triumph

**Triumph**

Prompt: #003 Ends

Notes: Written for fanfic100

The end wasn't far away. Christina could feel it in her heart. This fight against evil that she had been facing ever since she had washed ashore on Point Pleasant couldn't go on forever, after all. It was impossible.

When things finally cleared up though, who would be left standing? Would she, Christina Nickson, the daughter of the Devil himself? Would Jesse? Or would Lucas Boyd beat the both of them and finally be able to take over Point Pleasant?

It was a toss up. There was no way to tell who'd succeed. Or if good would triumph over evil.


	4. Blood In Water

**_Blood In Water_**

**_Warning:_** Suicidal themes!

Christina slowly opened her eyes, the truth of what she dreamed still vivid in her tortured mind. She was to destroy the town of Point Pleasant. It was her destiny and there was no stopping it.

Pulling herself off her bed, she silently retrieved a butchers knife from the Kramer's kitchen. The blade glinted angrily at her and she slowly headed outside with it.

She found an isolated tree by the beach and sat down under it, watching the pale orange and red of the sky blend together like blood in water. The image was very fitting.

It would be the last sunset she'd ever see.

Taking up the knife, Christina silently made peace with the world.

She knew what she had to do and a tear slipped down her face at the thought.

It was awful, terrible, but it was best for all of them. Even her.

The final splotches of red faded from the sky as the silver of the blade met skin.

Christina stared up at the starless sky as her life ebbed away.

_fin._


	5. Into The Light

**_Into The Light_**

_"I've made my mistakes_

_I've tried to live right_

_Stepped out of the darkness_

_Into the light"_

_- "Falling Away" by Good Charlotte_

"Judy!" Christina stared in horror as Lucas Boyd held her at arms length with a knife to her throat.

The only response she received was a whimper from her friend. Boyd just smiled.

"Let her go!" she demanded. "This is between you and me. Leave her out of it!" She watched anxiously as Boyd pulled Judy in closer until she was secured against his chest, wide eyed and frightened.

"Christina!" she cried out pathetically. "Don't. Let it. Take you."

Christina stared at her, not understanding her until the sudden surge of evil hit her fast and hard. She could feel it pulling at her and swimming through her veins, filling her with the desire to kill. The darkness was consuming her and she could feel every second of it.

A part of her hated it (her friend was in danger), but a bigger part loved it. She felt powerful and invulnerable.

She shook her head and forced her thoughts to focus on rescuing her friend, her friend who, she had to remind herself, was currently at the mercy of Boyd and who was relying on _her_ to save her. She needed to go back into the light. It was the only way to save both Judy and herself.

Boyd laughed as if sensing her distress. That laugh gave her the strength to push back at him with her mind and she sent him flying away from Judy and into the wall.

Judy scampered towards her and moved behind her so that she was shielding her from Boyd. Christina barely noticed. She was too busy advancing on the collapsed figure of Boyd and keeping him pinned to the ground with her eyes.

"Not too scary now, are you?" she drawled. "I guess none of us can keep up the act every moment of the day. Sometimes," she smirked, "we slip."

Boyd grinned back at her and began to climb to his feet. "Yes, sometimes we slip," he agreed. "And one day, you will. You won't be around to rescue your friend here. You'll be the one she needs rescuing from. You are destined to bring the end of days, Christina. It's only a matter of time."

Christina shook her head defiantly and her blonde hair swished through the air behind her. "No. I won't let that happen. I'll kill myself before I let that happen." She watches Boyd move towards the door.

Both know that he's right – she can only hold off what's to be for so long – and both know that at this point in time, she won't give in. It will be some time before she breaks. She intends for it to be a very long time.

She lets Boyd leave and then turns to Judy. "Are you okay?" she asks, bending down next to her.

Judy shrugs and smiles carefully. "I really couldn't say. That was…too close."

Christina nods in agreement. She remembers the exhilaration she felt when the evil spread through her. She'd been so close to letting it win. She'd been so close to letting it take her over and wreak havoc on the world. She forced a smile onto her face. "Way too close."

_fin._


End file.
